


snowed in

by isTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Humor, Illustrated, M/M, Making Out, Snow, Snow Angels, Snow Day, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash
Summary: Grow up only just enough.





	snowed in

“Our hearts grow tender with childhood memories and love of kindred, and we are better throughout the year for having, in spirit, become a child again at Christmas-time.”

-Unknown

* * *

The soft crunch of his boots in the snow would be considered a pleasant noise by most; at least, when you’re with your six best friends and you're at a lodge in the woods for the Holidays, you’d be expected to enjoy winter, or at least the fluffy white crap falling lazily from the sky.  
Keith Kogane was not a winter person. It wasn’t so much that he disliked snow, or suffered from Seasonal Affective Disorder or anything. He just hated being fucking cold.

  
And that was how he found himself now. Frozen from his toes to his knees, ankle deep in snow, thick fur-lined coat pulled tightly around him, hood riding low over his eyes, the gentle whips of faux fur tickling his forehead. It felt like he’d almost walked a half-mile into the surrounding woods, following the footprints carefully laid out before him, until he finally found Lance.

  
The Cuban boy was standing under a circle of evergreens, each one of them a more perfect Christmas tree shape that the next, the snow covering their branches like cheap tinsel. Lance's head was tilted back, hood down, his dark hair brushing his shoulders each time his gaze shifted slightly. His hands were in his pockets, though it looked like a purely relaxed place for them to be, rather than an attempt at keeping them warm. Lance didn’t seem affected by the cold at all. By looking at him the only sign that told it actually was cold out were the faint wisps of breath every time he exhaled.

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/VKSQj07.jpg)

 

Keith sighed, shaking his head slightly as he stepped up next to him, tilting his head back and squinting, trying to see what the other boy saw.

Just a bunch of fucking trees.

  
“Mind telling me why you’re all the way out here instead of inside by the fire listening to one of Coran's stories?”

  
Lance turned his head, the most perfect, childlike grin spreading over his face, his voice light, almost as light at the snow that was slowly collecting in his hair. “I wanted to make a snow angel.”

  
A flake landed on Keith's eyelid, getting quickly stuck in his lashes. He blinked rapidly, moving a gloved hand up to wipe the offending bit of frozen rain out of his eye. “You wanted to what?”

  
“I wanted to make a snow angel.”

  
The reiteration of the answer didn’t, as Keith had hoped, shed any logical light on the situation. He shook his head, half laughing, half sighing. “And you had to walk all the fucking way out here to do it? You couldn’t just make one by the lodge?”

  
Lance simply shrugged, turning his face back to the trees. “You didn’t have to follow me.”

  
“True.”

  
Keith's answer was barely off his lips before Lance took a step back, arms spread out wide on either side of him, his fingers splayed like the points of a star. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and fell back into the snow, completely unflinching, a soft puff of displaced snow rising up in his wake.

  
The shorter man turned around, first blinking at his friend in mild surprise, then chuckling softly, moving his hands in front of himself to rub them together, blowing on them in a vain attempt to draw feeling back into his frozen digits. “You’re crazy.” Keith said.

  
The younger boy smiled at Keith, eyes shining with pure mirth. “I know.”

  
Keith wrapped his arms around himself, tucking his hands up under his arms. He shivered, not hard enough for his teeth to chatter, but still a very noticeable shake. He turned his face to look back the way they came, aching to return to the fucking fire already. “So, you gonna make the damn snow angel or what?”

  
“I was waiting for you.”

  
Keith glanced back at Lance, blinking slowly once, then shaking his head just as slowly. “You really are fucking crazy if you think I’m lying down in that shit.”  
Lance's smile slowly melted into a pout, the kind of pout only Lance could manage, at once pathetic and childish, but also incredibly endearing. The snow was still falling around them, tiny ones collecting in Lance's long lashes, the Cuban making no move to blink them away. He didn’t even have to say anything; Keith heard the plea ringing clear as if it had actually been spoken aloud.

  
He gave a heavy sigh, muttering a soft ‘lunatic’ under his breath as he moved to stand beside Lance. He spread his arms, not as wide or as gracefully as Lance had, and then more or less flopped down into the snow.

  
There was Lance's breathy laugh, and Keith raised one hand up, a gloved middle finger placed expertly on display.

 

“Put your damn arm down, Keith, and make a snow angel with me.”

  
The other boy rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. You crazy motherfucker.”

  
Lance didn’t move his arms until Keith did, his long limbs gliding from his hips to his ears, slowly and carefully, like he was painting the most precious picture in the world. His legs moved as well, his left foot almost brushing Keith's as they moved over the frosted ground.

  
Keith's arms moved less enthusiastically, his strokes far less reaching, only consenting to wiggle a bit, his legs barely moving at all, though whether this was because he simply wasn’t enjoying the random winter frolic, or because he didn’t want to upset Lance's own perfect angel, he wasn’t sure. He quickly got to his feet again, shaking his head.

  
“Happy now?”

  
Lance didn’t move from his spot, his arms coming to a slow stop right in the middle of his snow angel’s massive wings. His smile was lazy, almost dreamy, and though his eyes were focused toward Keith, it was very clear that he wasn’t really looking at him. “I always wanted to do that.”

  
Keith met Lance's eyes, and finally, the Cuban's eyes seemed to fix on his.

  
“You’ve never made a snow angel before?”

  
Lance just shook his head, hair splaying out behind him, chocolate brown mingling with the pure white fluff. He closed his blue eyes then, sighing slowly, and very happily.

  
“Can we go back now?”

  
Lance's eyes slowly fluttered open again, finally blinking away the tiny flakes that dotted his lashes and eyelids. He gazed almost sleepily at Keith for a long moment, looking half drunk, though Keith knew there was no liquor for miles around.  
  
So it was that when Lance's leg moved out suddenly, boot hooking around Keith's ankle and giving a sharp tug. Keith squeaked, high pitched and somewhat choked. He lost his balance quickly, falling half on top of Lance, their chests together, Keith's legs splayed out at awkward angles.

  
After a slight pause, Keith shifted, lifting himself up on his arms and propping himself up just far enough so that he could meet Lance's eyes. He blinked just a tad less than rapidly and he realized quickly that his fall had completely ruined Lance's perfect snow angel. He frowned, speaking softly, almost a whisper. “Sorry, your angel…”

  
The laugh was back, though it was softer now, Lance's arms sliding their way around Keith in a loose hug, hands resting over Keith's coat, near the small of his back. “It’s perfect.”

  
Keith was sure his cheeks were red, and he was glad that he could probably blame it on the cold, not the fact that Lance's arms around him felt like they belonged there, or the fact that it had been too long since they’d been this close.  
  
Keith's lips found Lance's, though he wasn’t even properly aware that he had shifted, somehow leaning down on pure reflex. Lance's lips were oddly warm, compared to Keith's own anyway, and he envied him, able to stay warm despite the chill outside. There were a few moments of them simply holding the gentle pressing of lips, until Lance's mouth moved, tongue gliding as only his could, carefully and expertly deepening the kiss.

  
One of his hands moved up Keith's back, ducking into his hood, fingers threading and sliding gently through Keith's lengthy hair.

  
It was almost too perfect, Lance's kiss. It made his chest ache, like a cherished memory from childhood, something one locks away to recall on a rainy day. Not that Keith minded the rain; he actually much preferred it to snow.

 

The hand Lance still had to his back moved, slowly brushing down over Keith's hip. A sharp little gasp broke their kiss for a moment as Keith pulled away. Lance's hand was now between them, rubbing slow, lazy circles between Keith’s thighs.

  
“You’re an a-asshole.”

  
Lance chuckled softly, eyelids heavy; his eyes just tiny slits of blue now as he gazed lazily up at Keith. “It’s what you love about me.”

  
“I'm actually glad I followed you,” Keith said, laying his head on Lance's chest.

  
“Yeah?” Lance asked. “Me too.”


End file.
